1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an expansion bolt assembly, more particularly to an expansion bolt assembly with multiple functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional expansion bolt assembly 1 includes a bolt body 11, an expansion sleeve 12 sleeved on the bolt body 11, and a nut 13 engaging threadedly the bolt body 11. One end of the bolt body 11 is formed with a head portion 14 adapted to be driven by a screwdriver (not shown). The nut 13 engages the opposite end of the bolt body 11. The sleeve 12 is interposed between the head portion 14 and the nut 13, and has a rear portion formed with a plurality of axially extending slits 121. In addition, the nut 13 is formed with a taper section 131 that can, due to the arrangement of the slits 121, extend into the rear portion of the sleeve 12 to force the sleeve 12 to expand.
With reference to FIG. 2, during installation, the conventional expansion bolt assembly 1 is inserted into a bore 151 formed in a wall 15 and of a size corresponding to the diameter of the expansion bolt assembly 1. A tool (not shown) is used to rotate the head portion 14 and the bolt body 11. At this time, friction acting on the nut 13 will cause the latter to displace and extend into the rear portion of the sleeve 12 such that the taper section 131 thereof forces the rear portion of the sleeve 12 to expand. Hence, the rear portion of the sleeve 12 can frictionally engage the portion of the wall 15 confining the bore 151 to thereby position the expansion bolt assembly 1 firmly in the wall 15.
However, in use, the conventional expansion bolt assembly 1 can only be utilized to fix an object on a wall surface, and does not permit hanging of another object thereon or connection to another object.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide an expansion bolt assembly with multiple functions.
Accordingly, an expansion bolt assembly of the present invention is adapted to be installed on a wall that is formed with a bore. The expansion bolt assembly includes an elongated bolt body, a washer, a tubular expansion sleeve, and a nut. The bolt body is formed with an externally threaded insert portion that is adapted to be inserted into the bore, and an anchoring portion that extends from the insert portion and that is adapted to extend out of the bore and to project from the wall. The anchoring portion includes an externally threaded shank and a turning unit. The turning unit is disposed on one end of the shank and is adapted to engage a tool for driving axial rotation of the bolt body. The washer is sleeved on the bolt body between the insert and anchoring portions, and is adapted to lie against the wall. The sleeve is sleeved on the insert portion and has a proximate section abutting against the washer, and a distal section. The distal section is opposite to the proximate section and is formed with a plurality of axially extending slits. The sleeve cooperates with the insert portion to confine an annular expansion chamber therebetween. The nut engages threadedly the insert portion adjacent to the distal section of the sleeve. The nut is formed with a taper section that extends into the expansion chamber when the bolt body is driven to rotate relative to the nut, thereby forcing the distal section of the sleeve to expand so as to be adapted to frictionally engage a bore-defining surface of the wall.